


Не страшно

by Amorph



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph





	Не страшно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not afraid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/509807) by [crazycatt71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71). 



– Джон!

Ватсон поднял голову, услышав взволнованный окрик Шерлока. Тот, побледневший и слегка дрожащий, стоял в кухонной арке.

– Это уже слишком, пусть оно прекратится. Джон, пожалуйста, сделай что-нибудь! – чуть не взвыл Шерлок.

Джон вскочил из кресла и торопливо подошел к нему.

– Шерлок, что такое, что произошло? – спросил он.

Тут в нос ударил узнаваемый запах – текущий омега. В мозгу пронеслось: «Секс!».

– Шерлок, у тебя течка, – немного хрипло произнес Джон.

– А то я не знаю! – раздраженно ответил Шерлок. – Столько эмоций, слишком много. Я не думал, что будет _так_! Пожалуйста, Джон, пусть оно прекратится, – повторил он.

Инстинкты приказывали Джону тут же повалить Шерлока и оттрахать прямо здесь, но разум, заботливый и добрый, не выносил вида паникующего друга. Джон осторожно его обнял.

– Тише, все хорошо, – успокаивающе произнес он. – Ты скоро будешь в порядке.

Он подошел к дивану и потянул Шерлока, чтобы тот сел рядом. Холмс тут же устроился у него на коленях и обнял, уткнувшись носом в его шею. Пока он полностью не успокоился, Джон продолжать поглаживать его по спине и бормотать что-то успокаивающее.

– У тебя приятный запах, – невпопад заметил Шерлок, щекоча дыханием его шею.

– У тебя тоже,– сказал Джон. – У тебя раньше не было течки?

– Нет, – неохотно пробормотал Холмс.

Джон не был удивлен. Очевидно, Шерлока не волновали такие приземленные вещи, как составление графиков, чтобы быть наготове, или найти к этому времени альфу.

– А теперь почему началась?

Шерлок взглянул пьяными глазами на Джона и ответил шепотом:

– Я нашел своего альфу.

Джон недоуменно уставился на него, чувствуя, как быстро застучало сердце.

– Я… Шерлок, я… – на лице расплылась довольная улыбка.

– Серьезно, нам не хватает только секса. Ты и так ухаживаешь за мной, заставляешь есть, заботишься, когда я болен, защищаешь меня, – сказал Шерлок. – Я решил заявить на тебя права, пока этого не сделал другой, не заслуживающий тебя омега.

В подтверждение этому он снова ткнулся носом в его шею и глубоко вдохнул.

– Я просто не знал, насколько неконтролируемо буду себя вести, – добавил он.

Джон рассмеялся и обвил руками его талию.

– Ты ничего не можешь сделать нормально, да?

– «Нормально» это так скучно, – фыркнул Шерлок.

Некоторое время они просто сидели на диване и обнимались. Удивительно, как спокойно было Джону: на коленях сидел текущий, соблазнительный омега, а он не пытался даже на него наброситься.

– Джон, – Холмс поднял голову, – мне жарко, я хочу снять одежду.

– Снимешь, но давай дойдем до спальни. Там будет удобнее, – пообещал тот.

Шерлок торопливо поднялся и потянул Джона за собой.  Секундная заминка у двери, и они оказались в спальне. Он быстро избавился от одежды, демонстрируя свое изящное, стройное тело, светлую кожу. Джон резко втянул носом его наполненный ферромонами запах. Альфа-инстинкты взяли верх, и он притяну Шерлока для поцелуя.

– Черт, хочу бросить тебя на кровать и как следует отыметь, – застонал он.

Шерлок испуганно вздрогнул, и Джон, отрезвленный, возобладал над своей натурой.

– Я буду очень осторожен, – заверил он Шерлока, скидывая одежду.

– Я знаю. Насчет этого я спокоен.

– Тогда что тебя волнует? – он снова обнял омегу.

– Я не знаю, что делать, – тихо признался Шерлок.

Джон погладил ладонями его спину, сжал ягодицы. Тот отозвался громким стоном, подаваясь на прикосновение.

Шерлок одной рукой обнял Джона за талию, а другой обхватил шею, притягивая его еще ближе. Он начал тереться возбужденным членом о пах альфы, жадно целуя его губы. Джон осторожно развел его ягодицы, скользнул к чувствительному отверстию одним пальцем, чуть проникая внутрь. Из груди вырвалось животное рычание. Когда Джон отошел от него на шаг, Шерлок жалобно застонал. Вновь набросившись на соблазнительные губы омеги, Джон повел его к кровати. Не успел он лечь, как Шерлок оседлал его и прижал к матрасу. Джон издал тихий смешок, переросший в утробный стон, когда тот потерся горячим задом о его торчащий член. Внезапно расхрабрившийся Шерлок начал постепенно насаживаться на него, и Джон ругнулся сквозь зубы:

– Черт возьми, Шерлок!

Он изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не подкинуть бедра и не войти до основания в это жаркое, скользкое, манящее тело.

– Так… так много, – задохнулся Шерлок, широко распахнув глаза.

– В-все хорошо? – сбивчиво проговорил Ватсон. Шерлок в ответ кивнул. – Двигаться можешь?

Тот снова кивнул и неуверенно повел бедрами.

– Что ты чувствуешь, когда находишься внутри меня? Тебе нравится? – спросил он.

– Ты потрясающий, –  ответил Джон, – такой узкий, тесный, горячий. Я не думал, что может быть _так_ хорошо.

Шерлок положил ладони на его грудь, наращивая темп, тут же найдя правильный ритм. Джон улыбнулся, наблюдая за его блаженным лицом. Он провел рукой по соскам Шерлока, спустился ниже и обхватил пальцами его член.

Когда он в первый раз провел рукой по стволу, Шерлок сдавленно всхлипнул и дернулся вперед.

– Нравится? – довольно хмыкнул Джон.

Тот закивал, насаживаясь сильнее. Он собрал сочащуюся с головку смазку, размазал ее по крепко стоящему члену и начал уверенно работать рукой, под сопровождение стонов Шерлока.

– Давай, кончи. Кончи для меня, – приказал Джон.

Все тело Шерлока сотряслось в оргазме, он излился на его пальцы, а пульсирующее отверстие сжало член Джона изнутри. Тот зарычал, схватил бедра Шерлока и начал натягивать на себя в равном ритме, пока не кончил, низко застонав.

– Это было… нечто, – признался тот.

– Значит, ты в порядке? – спросил Джон. – Больше не страшно?

– Мне и  так не страшно, и никогда не было. Особенно если я с тобой. Так я и понял, что ты мой альфа.

Джон не знал, что ответить. Невероятно, как Шерлок ему доверял.

– Ты… ты мой омега, Шерлок, – произнес он, повернув голову.

– А ты мой альфа, – просто ответил тот, целуя его губы.


End file.
